This invention resides in the fields of mechanical and herbal enhancement for erectile dysfunction. The present invention combines both mechanical and chemical stimulation to achieve physical erection of the male penis.
The inventor was stricken with both impotence and erectile dysfunction some years ago. Following recognition of the problems, the inventor researched and studied the various physical causes associated with the disorder. Based upon this research, he conceived of the idea of creating a vacuum pump that could perhaps stimulate the penis into an erection.
The research included a number of earlier issued patents, which were reviewed in detail, but which inventions failed to address the major problems with impotence and erectile dysfunction by presenting only an artificial erection and only a temporary solution to these problems. It is estimated that over ten million men suffer on a day to day basis from erectile dysfunction, i.e., failure to achieve an erect penis through a lack of blood flow to engorge the penis. This is not a psychological problem, but a physical problem with circulation of the male blood flow to the penis through the main arteries and veins of the organ.
Americans, however, are the real problem with what they eat. The consumption of all the junk foods in the markets and fast food restaurants with food processing and cooking with excessive fats and inexpensive frying oils, we are living in a junk food serving world for more than twenty-five, and possibly for fifty years. Common sense should tell people are becoming overweight and dying from heart attacks. Over many years plaque develops from eating the junk food which, in turn, is clogging the arteries and veins. This fact is clearly associated with the reduced blood flow to the penis, the penis is shrinking, the veins are shrinking, but men have associated this problem with age, which is totally wrong. The answer to cure and rejuvenate the erection of the penis is within reach, associated with a formulation to clean out the main arteries and veins. This is a wakeup call and people must educate themselves. It is ridiculous to go through life without a natural erection and the gratification of sexual encounters. These earlier patents only touch the surface of what could be reality with the correct formulation and the best invention ever to solve the problems associated with impotence and erectile dysfunction.
Yet millions of men out of desperation to have sex pay high prices for surgery, steroid injections and chemical enhancements. Many of these men end up with injuries and are totally disappointed. I have talked to many men over the last ten years who complain about herbal formulas that do not work. But from my research I found a different causation; I realized that the problem is internal and not external.
The following is a basic description of the internal structure of how the blood flows for natural erections. The dorsal artery which lies at the top of the penis and the deep vein that charges the corpora cavernosa and corpus spongiosum, which acts as a sponge, and the bulbourethral artery and vein on the bottom of the penis feed the corpus spongiosum to expand veins and arteries of the penis resulting in an erection for performance of the desired sex act. This would, of course, be a natural reaction for a healthy penis, but with clogged arteries and veins feeding the penis at only 35%-50% of the required blood flow, the male wants to have sex, but the physical organ is malfunctioning and the result is a failed erection. It will take years of sloppy eating habits and plain old ignorance to line your arteries and veins with plaque to cause the blockages resulting in reduced blood flow to the penis.
The average male will associate the problem of erectile dysfunction with age or psychological problems reasoning that most men are living with this condition and buying worthless hand operated penis pumps, some with constrictor rings, out of desperation. But one must realize as soon as the blood pressure from these artificial erections is released the penis becomes flaccid again and if the user keeps the ring on the base of his pressurized penis, how will an ejaculation occur? It is unimaginable trying to cope with this really excited and restricted penis. It must be painful and depressing when uninformed users having great expectations from these earlier devices fail for the reason that they do not resolve the initial internal problems. One should understand that this problem of erectile dysfunction occurring in a marriage might lead to divorce or betrayal, and for what, when the problem is clearly within reach with a little common sense.
At the advanced age of 65 years, I became a victim of this disorder and for over 10 years I got so mad at being worthless that I stopped dating. Every woman I knew wanted sex, but I took notice my penis started to shrink and the veins in my penis were shrinking away. The penis was useful for only a single function: urination. I started making excuses to cover up the problem, and I became significantly depressed and desperate. Wanting to overcome the problem I started to study the problem, researching and experimenting over 10 years.
There must be well over 50 devices available (or described in the research) based on substantially the same principles; vacuum pressure in a cylinder to suck blood into the penis. For what, the real problem has not been solved; only prolonged for the over ten million men who still suffer. The present invention will come to the aid of these men, because I know how difficult life can be when a man lives with his impotence and/or erectile dysfunction.
All of these earlier devices are basically using the same principles, ether manual or battery operated vacuum pumps, some with constrictor rings which are risky to use. Not one of these devices deals with the internal problems of impotence and erectile dysfunction or seeks to correct or solve the initial blockage and circulation of the arteries and veins by plaque. Of course a man cannot achieve an erection if his blood pressure is limited to 35%-50% of a strong flow. That's like trying to start an engine without gas. The earlier devices are failing to correct the initial reason that men cannot achieve a natural erection. We are in the age of modern technology, not the Stone Age, let's move on and help these ten million men who suffer from impotence and erectile dysfunction.
We need to eliminate the problems which are actually ruining these men's lives, their marriages, job attitudes at work, low self-esteem, embarrassment, and positive direction for the future. All these psychological results reflect on the suffering male; a man must be a man and that includes getting a natural erection, not a temporary solution to an ongoing problem. Believe me I know; I have been down this path to depression and despair. I was sick of the entire problem and I not only cured and corrected my problem, but I ended up achieving an erect penis following the tenets of the present invention.
The research began with a low volume pressure pump which was disassembled to convert the valves from their original purpose to blow low pressure air into aquariums by reversing the air flow of the valves from air pressure output to vacuum intake. But the vacuum intake only reached 2.5 inches Hg. In order to increase the vacuum pressure the windings on the motor coil were increased by adding wire revolutions until the vacuum was built up to 8.5 inches Hg. The next alteration was to increase the power of the magnets on both sides so that the draw of the magnets was increased. Following that was to increase the size of the vacuum line. Originally the pump had a ¼″short line for vacuum which exhibited very little vacuum or suction. But with the change of the motor characteristics and increased magnetic power for the diaphragms, when a 10″long clear acrylic tube with a 2″internal diameter was installed on the vacuum side of the pump, the tube created a much greater volumetric space for the exertion of the increased vacuum pressure of up to 8.5 inches Hg. Upon placing a flaccid penis into the tube using a little lotion and following a 30 minute exposure to the repeated vacuum pulls of the pump, the penis was removed exhibiting a greater length and girth. Although the penis was elongated, it still remained limp. Of course a man cannot have intercourse with a limp penis. Additional research was needed to understand ways to make the penis more rigid. An understanding had to be reached to create an engorged penis instead of a balloon half full of air. The realization was that by analytical reasoning with no air in a balloon, therefore there was no blood pressure in the penis.
Notice was taken that the penis had originally shrunk and the veins had almost disappeared from external view. The conclusion was made that the arteries and veins must be clogged with plaque built up over many years, as time has taken its toll on man. Research was begun on clog busters and a formula was derived to reduce plaque formed in the arteries and veins. A program using the formula was begun to clean out the arteries and veins to last one full month. However, after 2 to 3 weeks of treatment with the formula, the subject could feel the penis getting longer and fuller with the penis veins becoming much more vivid to the eye. The subject waited the full month and then initiated step 2 of the process by employing the vacuum pump apparatus to help expand the penis cells and dorsal artery, along with the bulbourethral artery, which would in turn expand all the penis veins and assist with greater blood flow into the arteries and veins. The second step of the process took 30 minutes of treatment and the subject could feel some enlargement of the penis as it was being pulled into the cylinder. After 30 minutes of treatment the penis had become engorged and filled the cylinder. It was estimated that the penis was experiencing over a 60% erection and had increased elongation and girth. The preliminary results showed that the corrective process was on the right track. All that was needed was to remain with the research program. Although the accomplishment of correcting impotence and erectile dysfunction was proceeding, there was still an additional step needed. Another formulation still was needed to boost the erection process and to be able to obtain a natural erection when needed. The penis must be itself without any constrictors, no artificial erections, no trying to pull off constrictor rings with the penis in the excited mode.
The additional formulation was determined through trial and error and has been determined to be a number of vitamins coupled with a number of herbal formulations and minerals that are to be ingested on a daily basis for 30 days, once or twice daily. This second formulation will assist in the enlargement of the penis arteries and veins such that any blockages are removed, the musculature is rejuvenated over time and nitric oxide is reintroduced in sufficient quantity to assist with an erection.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to systemically rejuvenate the arteries and veins through the reduction or elimination of plaque deposits within the vessels by use of preparatory and maintenance formulations to naturally assist in an erection of the male genital organ. It is also an object of the present invention for the preparatory formulation to help dissolve any plaque build-up in the blood vessels over years of poor eating habits and open the arteries and spider veins of the penis to rehabilitate those vessels to accommodate the required blood flow to the penis and eliminate “erectile dysfunction” problems in the future. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a vacuum pump for enlarging the penis that is designed with an appropriate and safe vacuum pressure for the very best natural results in building a stronger erection with greater length and girth for a very natural erection to correct erectile dysfunction for future sexual satisfaction. It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a vacuum pump having a simple mechanism to regulate and maintain the desired vacuum pressure, without any substantial fluctuation, to achieve the very best penis enlargement while eliminating problems associated with prior pumps that can require a pressure gauge and valve to manually regulate and maintain the vacuum pressure. It is also a further object of the present invention to completely eliminate the dangerous restrictor rings, clamps and straps that can prevent any possibility of ejaculation release that can be painful and unhealthy. Constrictor rings, clamps and straps are designed only for an artificial erection with use recommended for no more than 30 minutes and have no place for use with the present invention.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a natural stimulus so that the use of the preparatory and maintenance formulations will almost double the size of the penis in length and girth by having a resultant effect on the penis anatomy. This is accomplished by stimulating the corpora cavernosa and the corpus spongiosum of the male penis through the use of the combination of herbs, vitamins and minerals over a predetermined period of time followed by the use of the vacuum pump that will increase both the length and girth of the penis. In addition the users testicles will increase proportionately in size and circulations into and through the penis will be much stronger. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a vacuum pump that has a built-in pulsation action to help with development of the penis size. It is also another object of the present invention to provide a treatment tube in the form of an elongated transparent cylinder with a double roll over flange at its open end for creating a smooth vacuum seal against the user's body for sealing off ambient air for the best results.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.